HOUSEKEEPING
by TivaFever
Summary: So what happened after the phone call from Ray... when just before Tony said to EJ he and Ziva were going out for drinks... MY TAKE ! Enjoy TIVA fans 3


**Housekeeping – Tony and Ziva Fan Fiction **

"_**Ziva and I are going out for drinks later…" **_

_After the phone call Ziva got from Ray. What happened between TIVA?_

**Tony's POV**

I watched Ziva as she talked to Ci- Ray, it makes my blood boil the way he treats her. Coming and going whenever he pleases, making her wait for weeks… months even without any contact. She deserves better after everything she has been through, she deserves happiness and a boyfriend she can rely on. Someone like me. I really am jealous? I can't tell her that though. He just had to call then and ruin the moment didn't he, I mean I was actually almost close to telling Ziva how I feel, we were getting somewhere. We were meant to be going out for drinks tonight, don't think that is going to be happening now though. I walked back over to my desk, realising I was still leaning on Ziva's and I grabbed my bag. Just as I was about to turn around and head to the elevator I heard Ziva's voice,

"**Are we not going out for drinks anymore?"** she said, almost sounding hurt like I would just bail on her.

"**I assumed Ci-Ray must be here and that you were going to see him."** I told her.

"**He is coming, but not until next week. Plus I already had plans with you, so are we still going out?"** She asked again.

I flashed my DiNozzo grin and answered her, **"Course ninja."** She smiled too and we walked to the elevator together.

"**So do you want to drive together? It is Friday after all, we are not on call tomorrow. You can bring me back to get my car tomorrow or something."** Ziva asked me. It sounded like a good idea.

"**Sure, I can do that. Let's go then. Which bar?"** I asked.

"**Our usual."** She means the bar that only she and I normally go to _**((A/N) The bar they went in the episode where Tony had the eye ball in his drink).**_

I smiled, **"I didn't even need to ask really. I knew that already."** She smiled again too.

We were walking through the parking garage when we heard voices and we turned the corner to see Gibbs, Vance and EJ talking or saying goodbye.

"**You two leaving together?"** Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**Yes Gibbs, just going out for drinks. Maybe even a movie night."** Ziva answered, first I had heard about a movie night. I smiled though and nodded.

"**Have fun kids, you've earned it."** He smiled at us, I was a bit shocked but smiled back.

"**Goodnight David… DiNozzo. Enjoy the drinks."** Director Vance said.

"**Night boss, director… EJ."** I said. I'm happy EJ and I are parting on a good note, definitely more closure than the way things were left with Jeanne. Forget about Jeanne and EJ now, I have Ziva that's better than anything at the moment.

"**See you Tony... Ziva."** EJ giving Ziva a smile and a head nod.

"**EJ,"** Ziva did the same back. **"Night Gibbs and Director Vance."** Ziva finished and we smiled and we walked to my mustang.

I reversed out and as we past EJ, Vance and Gibbs we gave them a wave, then I turned the radio on… Sinatra. I love Sinatra and I think Ziva has warmed to it by the look on her face. I could see Gibbs out of my rear view mirror smiling and shaking his head at our music choice. Ziva and I just laughed and continued to the bar.

**At the bar… Ziva's POV**

Tony and I had come to our bar. We had had a moment earlier in the bullpen, I thought something may have happened even though I am still with Ray, but Ray he is never here and he has hurt me more than once. If anything else happens I do not think I will be able to forgive him. Speaking of Ray, Tony and I were having our moment and then he rang for the first time in months… I could not believe it. We had a short talk, he is coming back next week and wants to have dinner at a fancy restaurant the day he gets back. I said yes, but we will see what happens. Right now I just want to spend some time with my partner. That's when Tony's voice broke me out of my thoughts,

"**Zee-vah? Zee-vah?"** He said lengthening my name like he often does, I have come to like it though, but only when he does it.

"**Sorry Tony, I was away with the elves."** I said and turning my focus back to him, he just broke out in a grin.

"**It's fairies Ziva, away with the fairies."** He said, he is also the only one I like correcting my English. Ray does it too but I hate it.

"**They are both small are they not?"** I rebutted. He just laughed,

"**Yeah I guess they are."** I took another sip of my scotch. **"So what else did Ray say when he called?" **I knew he was worrying about me.

"**He just said he will be back in a week, he wants to take me to dinner, and he said that he misses me."** I said that last part quietly and nervously and hoped that Tony would not notice. It is Tony of course he noticed.

"**How do you feel about that? I can tell you aren't happy like you should be when your boyfriend tells you he misses you."** He asked me. He is right again, I am not happy because I am not sure that I miss him too. He has not been around for months and I have grown to not having him here, my moment with Tony tonight I almost forgot I had a boyfriend.

"**I do not know. I mean before he left again, after Mike Frank's death, he sat there all smiling and handing me a ring box. I was actually stupid enough to believe he would propose. So I opened it, got my hopes up and it was just an empty ring box. I mean why would he give me an empty ring box?"** I said even though Ray did give me an explanation. Tony looked sympathetic, I already knows he does not like Ray very much and that he does not like the way he is treating me because he told me that tonight.

"**Did he say why it was empty? I mean any guy knows that you don't give a guy an empty box. It's either a ring or no ring or box at all."** He sounded like he was pissed off at Ray and to tell you the truth I was too.

"**He said something like 'This is a promise for when I get back. To tell you I am coming back and soon. That I love you' or something like that anyway."** I just took another sip of my drink. I felt his hands go to my shoulders and turn me around on the stool.

"**Hey why don't we go back to my place while I can still drive? Have some more drinks at mine, get some pizza and have that movie night?"** he asked me with a smile and moved his thumb down my cheek like he did when Mike Franks died. I smiled too,

"**That sounds nice."** I answered and we left some money on the bar, got up off the stools and left.

I walked really close to Tony going out of the bar, all I needed was his comfort right now. I think he noticed and put his arm around my shoulders. It was nice and helping with the cool air all around me too. We walked to his car and he let go of me and went round to the driver side.

**Tony's Appartment… Tony's POV**

We arrived at my apartment building, Ziva was the only one of team Gibbs I have ever let come here. I didn't even let Kate when she was alive. We got out of the car and headed up to the stair well. I am glad we left the bar and came here, it's more private and I don't have to worry about if we get drunk. Not that I will be, who knows what could happen if I'm drunk in front of Ziva right now. We walked into my apartment and Ziva took her jacket off and plunked down onto my couch.

"**Hey I was going to get changed into something more comfortable to watch the movie, do you want to borrow something?"** I asked noticing she was wearing her work gear still like me.

She nodded her head and stood up to follow me to my room. I handed her a pair of sweat pants that were too small for me now and one of my old OSU T- shirts that she usually wears when she comes her.

"**Thank you Tony."** Ziva said and heading into the bathroom. I quickly changed into mine too and walked back out into the living area, I got out a couple of beers and stuck some popcorn in the microwave. I turned around just as Ziva walked back out, she looked so cute in clothes too big for her. I handed her a beer and she nodded and headed back to the couch. She definitely isn't herself but I am going to try and cheer her up and change that. I grabbed the finished popcorn, a bowl and my beer and walked over to join her on the couch.

"**So sweet cheeks, what do you want to watch?"** I would actually be kinda willing to sit through a chick flick right now if it would cheer her back up and back into my little ninja who threatens to kill me.

"**Hmmm Harry Potter."** Who would have known that Special Agent Ziva David's guilty pleasure was actually the Harry Potter Saga? A saga made for teenagers, even though I do have to say it is pretty good. Who isn't a potterhead? Oh well I would do whatever it takes to cheer her up.

"**Starting at the beginning?"** I asked already knowing the answer. She just smiled and nodded her head a lot. I laughed, she was already getting back to normal. I got up and put in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. Then sat back down with the remote and grabbed the popcorn.

We were at the part of Harry Potter One where Hermione and Ron are having an argument in the great hall over a chess game.

"**Ron and Hermione should seriously just be together. They are only like 12 here and you can already see they belong together."** Ziva said. Well I know another two people where is has taken them more than 7 years, then again that is also partly my fault.

"**Yeah well they get together in the last one."** Having already seen them all multiple times she should know that.

"**I know but it took them like 7 movies."** She answered back. Like someone else I know. Except with us it is 7 years.

I was thinking about what Ziva had said about Ron and Hermione as well as thinking about me and Ziva when suddenly I felt something against my shoulder and something wrap around my waist. I looked down and there was Ziva now lying on the coach, her head on my shoulder with her arm around my waist. I was surprised, but at the same time it felt right. I wrapped my arm around shoulders and pulled her a little closer, my hand ended up playing with the ends of her hair. I have always loved her hair, it used so wild, curly and unpredictable just like her but now it has tamed again just like her. She smiled up at me and snuggled closer turning back to Harry Potter who was now watching his friend Ron get knocked off a fake horse chess piece by a fake guy with a sword chess piece.

"**Tony?"** that broke me out of my bubble.

"**Yeah Ninja?"** I looked down to see her looking up.

"**Can I stay here the night? You have to take me to get my car anyway?"** I smiled at her.

"**Course you can. We wanna get through these Harry Potters anyway right?"** I asked her and she smiled again too.

"**Yes, and we don't have to be at work again until Monday so we can take as long as we want, correct?"** she asked. I smiled,

"**Yeah you can stay as long as you want to, I have no problems with having you here." **

"**Thank you my little hairy butt."** She answered with a smile. We've being calling each other these nicknames ever since we went undercover as married assassins.

"**Any time sweet cheeks."** She snuggled back down into me and turned to the movie which was now showing the moment between Dumbledore and Harry in the hospital. Ziva has always loved this scene, she says it makes her feel all warm and hairy… I think she means warm and fuzzy. It makes me smile when she messes up all our American idioms, even after 7 or 8 years here she still messes them up. She wouldn't be our Ziva otherwise though.

**Ziva's POV**

Staying at Tony's is much better than being alone this weekend, I just still do not know how to feel about this whole thing with Ray. So I have two of the things here that cheer me up the most; Harry Potter and my partner. Normally I would bottle all my feelings up, but Tony has taught me I need to open up sometimes, it will make me feel better and he is right it does especially when it is him I am opening up to. I know that Tony will not judge me with anything I tell him and I know that I can tell him anything.

"**It's nearly 1AM,"** Tony's voice broke me out of my headspace, **"Do you want to watch the next one or go to bed?" **he asked me.

"**Next one please, I am not very tired right now."** I told him.

"**You just being snuggly for no reason then?"** he asked me. It is true I am not normally all snuggly like this but tonight is an exception. 

"**Do you not want me too?"** I asked him, thinking he did not like it.

"**No of course not, you can believe me it's nice, it's just your never cuddly."** He told me.

"**It has just been a hard few months OK."** I told him, and he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. I realised he had not actually gotten up yet and put another movie in.

"**You get up, we can cuddle in a minute. I want the next movie."** He laughed but got up anyway.

"**I just realised we didn't actually order he pizza."** I did not mind, but now he has mentioned it I am a little hungry.

"**I do not mind, but do you have anything else to eat?"** I asked him.

"**I have some cookies and cream Ice cream."** He knows that is my favourite. I smiled symbolising my answer and he got up to go to the kitchen. I just staying on the coach and watched the start of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

He came back not long after with 2 bowls of ice cream. Tony sat back down and passed me 1 bowl, I took it and laid back down on his shoulder.

Now I have three of my favourite things; cookies and cream ice cream, Harry Potter and Tony. He is doing a great job of cheering me up and taking my mind off Ray.

"**Where are we up to Zi?"** he asked.

"**Dobby is about to drop the cake."** I said trying not to laugh. It is a really funny bit, because that old couple were horrible and really deserved it.

"**That bit is funny... I love that little elf."** He said smiling. We both cracked up laughing when Dobby dropped the cake and then clicked his fingers and was gone. My laughs were muffled because I had my head pressed in Tony's chest laughing and I could feel his chest going up and down with his laughs too. We stopped laughing and went back to our ice creams.

**Tony's POV**

It is great to hear her laughing, that's what I wanted.

A little while later we had both finished our ice creams and the bowls were sitting on the coffee table, Ziva was back wrapped around my waist and we were happily watching Harry with Hermione, Hagrid and the Weasley's in Diagon Alley.

Well I thought we were happily watching them, Ziva was fast asleep. It was close to 2AM so I tried to carefully uncurl her from around me, turned off the TV, stood up and picked Ziva up off the couch. I was about half way to my room when I felt her stir in my arms,

"**It's OK,"** I told her, **"You fell asleep and I think it is time for bed anyway."** I finished and she nodded curling back into my arms.

I reached my bed and put her down in it pulling the blankets up, I turned a little to head back to the couch, but she grabbed my arm.

"**Stay, it is your bed, and it is not like we haven't shared before."** She said sleepily and maybe hopefully. I smiled and walked to the other side of the bed. I stripped off my track pants so I was just in my boxers and hopped under the covers.

"**Thanks, plus last night I barely slept and I was in an arm chair, it is nice to have my bed."** I said.

"**Tony, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot you didn't sleep last night, you should have gone to bed earlier."** Ziva said.

"**Zi, it's OK. I wasn't just going to leave you out there. Plus you're more important to me than sleep and we have all weekend to just be lazy."** I told her, just realising I told her how much she means to me kind of, but then again I think she knows anyway.

"**Yeah, you're right."** She told me. I faked a shocked look and said,

"**Zi, did you just say I am right?"** trying not to laugh. She hit me really hard,

"**Yes, do not be so shocked. You are right a lot of the time."** She told me. Then she rolled closer to me and wrapped her arms back around me, weaving one of her legs over mine so we were more comfortable.

"**Really? It's just half the time you, McGee and Gibbs are telling me how stupid I am and to be normal for once."** I don't think that was meant to come out sounding as hurt as I think it did, or it affects me more than I realise.

"**Tony, we… me especially, I am just mucking around with you. You are so smart, funny, caring, kind and sometimes can be a little juvenile but that makes you better to work with, when you can see the bright side in what we have to work with every day. It is good to have you there for that balance."** I smiled up at her does she really think that of me?

"**Really?"** I asked her. She hit me again,

"**Yes, you are a Very Special Agent are you not?"** she asked and I smiled brightly.

"**Yep, Very Special Agent Anthony D DiNozzo at your service."** I told her and she laughed. **"And I am here with my most favourite amazing partner, Very Special Agent Ziva David." **I said and she smiled up at me and kissed me on the chick.

She snuggled back down with her head on my chest, **"Goodnight Tony and thank you."** She told me.

"**You don't need to thank me Ninja… Goodnight Zi."** I kissed the top of her head and we both drifted off to sleep, one of the best sleeps I have had in ages.


End file.
